Knight of Shadow
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/C3: Temari dan Bukti/"Kutemukan di samping seorang mayat korban Kage."/"...sejak itu aku benci dengan samurai."/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: CHERRY

'_Crash!_'

'_Bruk!_'

Warna merah membasahi tanah yang sedang ia pijak. Warnanya memudar dan mengalir bersamaan dengan derasnya air hujan yang sedang mengguyur.

Satu orang lagi.

Ya, satu orang lagi, maka...

Mereka tumbang.

Dia memasukkan _katana_-nya ke dalam sarung, meraih topi berbentuk caping yang sudah ia tinggalkan di tanah, terguyur hujan dengan beberapa percik darah menodai. Menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya dengan caping itu kemudian dia berlalu.

Kilat dan guntur kembali terdengar. Mewarnai malam yang dingin.

Sepuluh orang yang baru saja menjadi korban pembantaian tergeletak tak berdaya. Hujan yang makin deras dan angin malam yang makin menusuk membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak dan meminta bantuan. Hanya pasrah yang bisa dilakukan.

Namun, di tengah keputusasaan, seseorang merangkak menuju sebuah dinding pembatas rumah, dia bergumam terbata sambil menorehkan sebuah tulisan kanji dengan darahnya sendiri,

"_Kage_."

Kemudian dia tewas.

**-Naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Knight of Shadow by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: AU/C1: CHERRY/Di tengah keputusasaan, seseorang merangkak menuju sebuah dinding pembatas rumah, dia bergumam terbata sambil menorehkan sebuah tulisan kanji dengan darahnya sendiri, "**_**Kage**_**."/Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

"_Hoahm_."

"Hei, Shikamaru!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Shikamaru menoleh setelah kuapan kedua, masih dalam sisa-sisa tidurnya barusan dia menerima lemparan sebungkus makanan dari seorang pria gemuk, Akimichi Chouji.

"Oh, _arigatou_." Pemuda bernama Shikamaru tadi duduk dan membuka bungkusan itu, 'Nasi kepal lagi? Apa boleh buat.' kemudian makan nasi kepal yang diberi jatah tiga buah. Lebih dari cukup untuk mengganjal perut setelah bertarung dengan terik matahari.

"Chouji-_kun_! Jangan ambil jatah orang lain!" terlihat Chouji sedang dimarahi oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, Yamanaka Ino, teman kecilnya yang bekerja sebagai bagian konsumsi warga. Setiap hari ia dan anggota lain mengantar makanan untuk para petani.

"Aku masih lapar, Ino-_chan_." gumam Chouji, sesekali tangannya nakal meraih sebungkus nasi kepal di keranjang.

"Tidak boleh!" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang, setelah memberi sedikit pelajaran pada tangan Chouji yang nakal. "Ini milik penduduk, Chouji."

"Hmp!" Chouji menggembungkan pipinya dan berpura-pura terlihat sedih, kemudian menuju ke arah sahabatnya, Shikamaru.

"Lalu?" Shikamaru berkata setelah melahap nasi kepal terakhir, "apakah berhasil?" mengintimidasi Chouji namun dengan wajah yang dihiasi seringai.

Chouji nyengir dan membuka bajunya yang sedikit kotor sehabis bekerja, keluarlah sebuah bungkusan nasi kepal. "Berhasil." katanya sambil nyengir.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul kemudian membaringkan badannya di pondok peristirahatan sebelum akhirnya ia harus kembali bekerja.

"Hei, kudengar sepuluh orang penjaga rumah Orochimaru dibantai kemarin malam." Terdengar suara dari beberapa pekerja lain, seorang wanita. mungkin dari bagian konsumsi.

"He? Benarkah?" dua orang terdengar menyahut, "bukankah rumahnya tak jauh dari sini?"

"Barusan aku melihat polisi mondar-mandir, begitu aku bertanya kepada seseorang mereka mengatakan seperti itu." Si penggosip diam sejenak, "katanya juga, mereka semua tewas dengan luka sayatan pedang di seluruh tubuhnya."

"Eh? _Ko-kowaii_." ["Mengerikan."]

"Lalu, ada satu hal yang aneh."

"Eh?"

"Di samping salah satu mayat, di dinding pagar rumah Orochimaru, ada sebuah tulisan yang dibuat dengan darah."

"A-apa itu?"

"_Kage_." Dia terdengar seperti berbisik, tapi suaranya yang melengking membuat beberapa pekerja yang sedang makan menoleh, bahkan ada yang tersedak makanan sendiri.

"HEI KALIAN! JANGAN BERGOSIP DI SAAT KERJA!" teriakan seseorang membuat orang-orang yang bergosip tadi kalang kabut dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak tidur hanya tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sesungguhnya. Memimpikan tidur di atas awan yang berarak, dengan diiringi musik _shamisen _(#1) yang lembut membuat dirinya terbang hingga ke awang-awang.

'_BLETAK!_'

Saking tingginya, ia membentur atap rumah dalam mimpi dan—

"Jangan tidur terus! Cepat kerja!"

—terjatuh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Shikamaru bangkit sambil mengerang akibat terjatuh tadi kemudian mengambil cangkul miliknya untuk kembali bekerja, sebelum telinganya mendapat semburan lagi.

**-Naruto-**

Sore menjelang saat semua pekerja satu per satu mulai meninggalkan tugas sehari-hari dan kembali ke rumah tersayang. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang sedang membersihkan sisa kotoran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tak seperti biasanya dia pulang agak telat dari biasanya. Kalau menjelang pulang dia pasti semangat menurunkan cangkulnya dan mendahului pekerja lain.

Matahari sudah berada di peraduan dengan malam yang bersiap menggantikan siang. Shikamaru selesai membersihkan kotoran di tubuhnya dan bersiap pulang.

Seperti biasa, di perjalanan pulang dia akan melewati sebuah rumah besar dan asing. Bentuknya tidak seperti rumah-rumah Jepang tradisional pada umumnya. Tidak terbuat dari kayu, tidak memiliki _roka_ (#2) tidak pula memiliki _genkan_ (#3) sebelum masuk rumah.

Rumah itu berwarna putih, milik seorang mantan petinggi Kyoto yang sekarang pensiun dan menjadi jutawan. Berkat pihak dari Amerika yang saat mulai memasuki wilayah Jepang, dia berhasil menjadi pria berderajat tinggi di Kyoto.

"Orochimaru..." Shikamaru memandang rumah besar yang terlihat dari pagar besi dan tinggi itu, di samping kedua pagar bagian dalam ada dua penjaga berbaju ala Amerika. "...kah?" gumamnya kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'_Ayah! Ibu!'_

'_Shi ... ka ... ma ... ru ...'_

'_Ibu!'_

'_Shika-maru ... selamatkan...'_

'_TIDAK!'_

"Ugh! Sial!" Shikamaru memegangi dahinya, sedikit rasa pusing menjalar saat kenangan yang tak diinginkan melintas di otaknya. Setetes keringat muncul dari pelipis.

Tak ingin mengingat hal itu, Shikamaru kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Shikamaru selesai membersihkan beberapa _katana_ warisan milik ayahnya, mungkin peninggalan itu sudah ada sejak Zaman Azuchi-Momoyama. Usianya sudah terlampau tua dari dirinya.

Ya, keluarga Nara adalah keluarga yang berstatus samurai kenamaan di Kyoto. Salah satu keluarga samurai terkenal sejak Keshogunan Tokugawa. Bahkan keluarga Nara juga menjadi salah satu keluarga samurai kepercayaan _daimyoo_ (#4) di masa itu.

Namun, kehidupannya mulai terpuruk semenjak dicetuskannya Restorasi Meiji dengan dihapuskannya hak-hak samurai dan akhirnya statusnya turun menjadi seorang petani (#5). Meski begitu kadang kala dia membantu mengajar ilmu pedang di _dojo_ milik orang tuanya.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju _roka_ depan kamarnya dan duduk di sana. Memperhatikan bulan yang sedang bersinar terang, ditemani beberapa bintang yang berkelip samar.

Pemuda berambut ala samurai itu menghela napas, ia memperhatikan pematik milik mendiang gurunya saat masih di _dojo_, Asuma. Ia tewas saat menjalani tugas sebagai samurai pada pertempuran Toba-Fushimi (#6) beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Shikamaru duduk selonjor, meletakkan punggungnya di tiang penyangga _shoji_ (#7). Suasana rumahnya begitu nyaman, angin semilir malam berhembus dan menerbangkan rambutnya. Andai saja saat ini adalah siang hari, maka dia bisa memandangi awan dan tidur siang dengan nyenyak.

Namun, di tengah kenyamanan hidup yang mungkin hanya dia dapatkan di malam hari, Shikamaru tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Di dalam rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya itu, dia tinggal sendiri.

Benar.

Semenjak statusnya—dan seluruh samurai di Jepang—dihilangkan, dan akhirnya dia turun kasta menjadi seorang petani, kehidupannya tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Pasalnya kehidupan menjadi petani tak seperti seorang samurai.

Bukan karena ia mendapat hak-hak istimewa sebagai samurai—meski saat itu sudah dihapus—atau pun karena samurai memiliki kasta yang lebih tinggi, tapi karena ia bisa menikmati hidup sebagai orang bertitel samurai.

Orang semalas tanpa niat hidup seperti Shikamaru ini hanya bisa disogok dengan sebilah pedang.

Kemudian, keterpurukannya makin memuncak semenjak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya setahun yang lalu. Mereka tewas di salah satu ruangan di rumah ini dengan cara yang tragis—dan sekarang ruangan itu sudah dikunci selama-lamanya.

"_Shika ... maru ... tolong selamatkan ... benda berharga ..."_

Sebenarnya Shikamaru tak mau mengenang masa itu. Tapi kata-kata terakhir Nara Shikaku—ayahnya—terus saja terngiang di otak jeniusnya.

Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya. Rasa sedih kembali muncul dan setitik air mata mulai muncul dari sudut matanya. Sebagai seorang samurai dengan prinsip berani, Shikamaru cepat-cepat menghapusnya dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

Ia mengangkat kepala dan memandang lurus ke arah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Ayah ... aku akan menepati janjiku."

**-Naruto-**

"Hei, apa-apaan ini, Naruto?" teriak Shikamaru saat Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu rekan kerjanya yang juga mantan samurai, menarik-narik lengan _hakama_-nya.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja. Lagipula kau pasti kesepian 'kan? Apalagi kau belum pernah berhubungan dengan wanita." ujar Kiba, menimpali. Setelah bekerja tadi kedua rekan kerjanya ini menarik lengan Shikamaru yang katanya ia akan dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang menarik.

"_Mendokusai_." Dengan terpaksa, Shikamaru mengikuti kehendak kedua temannya.

"Nah, sampai!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bebarengan di depan sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar dan terdiri dari dua lantai, di samping rumah itu terdapat sebuah sungai kecil.

Shikamaru memasang wajah _cengo_, 'Eh?' sambil menatap tulisan di depan rumah itu.

"Kalian serius?" tanya Shikamaru heran dan tak percaya.

"_Daijoubu_, kita 'kan baru dapat gaji hari ini." ujar Kiba sambil ber-_wink_ ria. Shikamaru makin _cengo_ dengan kedua temannya ini. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai diajak ke _Okiya_ begini.

_Okiya_?

Benar, dua manusia _absurd_ itu telah menyeret Shikamaru ke rumah _geisha_ terkenal di Kyoto. Padahal mereka berdua tahu kalau Shikamaru itu paling _ogah_ berurusan dengan wanita. Mereka itu cerewet, berisik, menyebalkan, tukang gosip dan masih banyak lagi hal yang Shikamaru tak suka dari wanita.

—Tolong jangan sebut dia _guy_, karena dia masih normal.

Siapapun juga bawa Shikamaru pergi sekarang!

"Sayang sekali, Shikamaru." ujar Naruto sambil memegang sebuah tali tambang sambil menyeringai. Seolah dia mengerti isi hati Shikamaru.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru terpaksa ikut dengan kedua temannya, meski dia hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali makan atau minum air putih—padahal kedua temannya sudah hampir mabuk karena kebanyakan minum _sake_.

Shikamaru masih diam di mejanya sambil makan beberapa potong _sushi_ sementara dua orang tadi asyik bercanda dengan tiga orang _geisha_. Untung dia sempat disogok dua orang itu dengan traktiran sehingga kantongnya sekarang masih tebal habis gajian.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang _geisha_ mendekati Shikamaru dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Ada apa, Tuan?"

Shikamaru sempat melirik ke arah _geisha_ di sampingnya sambil terus memakan _sushi_ dan _sashimi_, namun ia tak menduga kalau _geisha_ yang satu ini—meskipun memakai _make up_ tebal—memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan dua orang _geisha_ lainnya.

—Walaupun sejujurnya dia belum pernah masuk ke rumah _geisha_.

Ia tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru dengan pancaran aura yang kelap-kelip hingga Shikamaru tak sadar kalau ia mengambil _sushigari_ (#8) yang dioleskan ke _wasabi_—yang ia kira sebagai _sushi_ dan _soyu_. Alhasil kali ini dia kepedesan sampai tersedak-sedak.

Geisha di sampingnya segera mengambilkan air untuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru segera menerimanya dan menegak habis minuman itu.

"Daritadi Tuan diam saja, apakah Tuan ada masalah?" tanya si _geisha_ setelah Shikamaru sembuh dari penyakit tersedak dadakan.

Shikamaru sempat memperhatikan _geisha_ berambut pirang yang digelung itu, ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "bukan apa-apa."

"Ah, maaf saya tiba-tiba bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu." ujarnya dengan nada bersalah sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Apakah Tuan mau minum?" dia menawarkan sebotol kecil _sake_ dari meja.

Shikamaru menggeleng, "aku ... tidak suka minum _sake_."

"Ah, _souka_. Kalau begitu, apakah Tuan mau mendengar permainan _shamisen _kami? Mungkin bisa menenangkan Tuan?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibir yang dipoles kemerahan. Shikamaru seakan terhipnotis tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepala.

_Geisha_ itu beranjak dan mengambil alat musik _shamisen_ dan memainkannya, sementara dua _geisha_ lain ikut bermain alat musik lain. Tak berapa lama _geisha_ tadi menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu merasa takjub, belum pernah dia merasa setenang itu setelah mendengar nyanyian seorang _geisha_. Shikamaru menikmati setiap melodi yang keluar dari bibir si _geisha_ dan permainan alat musiknya, keduanya terdengar harmonis hingga Shikamaru merasa larut.

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" tanyanya setelah permainan tadi selesai. Dia mendekati Shikamaru, sementara dua lainnya menuju ke arah Naruto dan Kiba.

"Bagus." ujar Shikamaru masih dalam pengaruh hipnotis.

"_Yokatta_." ujarnya senang. Menyenangkan pelanggan adalah prinsip seorang _geisha_.

"_A-ano_," Shikamaru berkata dengan gugup, belum pernah dia merasa seperti itu ke wanita. geisha tadi menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ka-kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

_Geisha_ tadi menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Panggil saja saya, _Cherry_."

**[Chapter 1: CHERRY]**

**-To be Continue-**

**-Naruto-**

**Notes:**

**(#1) shamisen: alat musik petik Jepang yang suara seperti banjo.**

**(#2) roka: lorong rumah tradisional Jepang.**

**(#3) genkan: istilahnya kayak jalan masuk/keluar rumah Jepang untuk ganti sepatu ke sandal.**

**(#4) daimyoo: kalo di Indonesia seperti gubernur.**

**(#5) Kasta di Jepang zaman dulu itu samurai, petani, seniman, dan pedagang.**

**(#6) Pertempuran Toba-Fushimi: pertempuran antara pasukan pendukung kekaisaran Jepang melawan pasukan pendukung Keshogunan Tokugawa.**

**(#7) shoji: panel dari rangka kayu berlapis kertas transparan yang berfungsi sebaga pintu geser atau jendela.**

**(#8) sushigari: acar jahe, sebagai penetral amis setelah makan sushi atau sashimi.**

**...**

**Oke, bukan style saya menulis fanfic seperti ini, apalagi berhubungan dengan sejarah. Kepala saya seakan berputar dengan yang namanya sejarah /makan buku/**

**Oiya, ini hanya fiktif belaka yang saya ambil dari settingan Sejarah Jepang di Zaman Meiji tepatnya setelah Restorasi Meiji, dan untuk lebih jelasnya tentang Zaman Meiji silahkan googling sendiri. Kalau ada salah saya minta maaf, karena kepala saya udah muter-muter.**

**Maaf juga kalau kebanyakan istilah, kalau ada yang masih bingung silahkan googling sendiri, ya ^^v**

**Thanks for reading, mind to Review?**

**JIRO**


	2. Chapter 2: Red Rose

Bulan purnama bersinar terang di antara gelapnya malam. Sesekali segumpal awan begerak mendekat dan menutupi cahayanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, angin menyapu awan dari wajah sang bulan.

Di antara temaram jalan wilayah Kyoto, dia berdiri memegang katana panjang. Suasana yang gelap membuat wajahnya tersamarkan, ditambah dengan topi caping yang menutupi sebagian. Desiran angin membuat bunyi dedaunan yang bergesek terdengar suram.

Wajahnya menengadah ke atas, melihat bulan yang bertengger di langit malam. Awan hitam kembali menutupi cahaya bulan hingga cahayanya tak terlihat.

"Sudah waktunya—"

**-Naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Knight of Shadow by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: AU/C2: Red Rose/Shikamaru meraih benda itu, sesuatu yang diletakkan di dalam sebuah pot kecil. "Bunga mawar?" gumam Shikamaru./Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

"Lagi?"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kota ini?"

"Menakutkan."

"Sebenarnya, siapa dia?"

Pagi ini, warga Kyoto kembali dihebohkan dengan kemunculan sosok '_Kage_' yang lagi-lagi beraksi. Semenjak kemunculan nama '_Kage_' sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu kasus pembunuhan makin sering terjadi. Polisi setempat belum bisa berbuat banyak lantaran bukti-bukti yang ada sangat sedikit—kecuali tulisan kanji '_Kage_' yang ditinggalkan.

Dia merencanakannya dengan sangat rapi.

Polisi yang resah kemudian menyebarkan brosur pencarian '_Kage_' dengan iming-iming imbalan yang luar biasa. Namun tentu saja hasilnya nihil.

Kalau pembunuh itu belum juga ditemukan, berapa banyak lagi korban yang akan melayang?

Adalah Polisi Yamato—yang dikenal dengan nama Yamato-_taicho_—dengan beberapa anak buahnya sedang menyelidiki kasus yang mulai geger di Kyoto. Pria muda itu mengamati lima korban yang sudah dibawa petugas forensik untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut.

Wajahnya terlihat serius mendengarkan informasi-informasi dari bawahannya. Kepalanya terlihat mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan sesekali tangannya memegang dagunya—berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." ujarnya, "lanjutkan penyelidikan, jangan sampai satu pun keanehan luput dari polisi."

Kemudian, pria dengan status bawahan Yamato itu berlalu untuk kembali menyelidiki.

Yamato berjalan, melangkah di antara kerumunan polisi dan beberapa warga yang diam-diam atau terang-terangan melihat TKP. Meski tempat itu sudah diberi garis polisi, namun tetap saja banyak warga yang penasaran untuk melihat.

Yamato menghentikan langkah kaki kirinya, tepat di depan sebuah tempok besar. _Kage_. Begitulah yang tertera di sana. Dengan warna darah yang telah mengering dengan darah lain yang terciprat di sampingnya, seolah tengah mengejek nama polisi.

"Akan kubongkar identitasmu—"

Yamato mengernyit kesal ke arah tulisan itu.

"—_Kage_."

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru menguap lebar sepanjang jalan—tanpa takut seekor lalat yang siap hinggap—masih dengan kedua tangan dimasukan di sela _hakama_-nya.

Pagi ini—selalu—rutinitas yang harus dia jalani sebagai petani. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya muncul di ufuk Timur, menerangi dan menghangatkan pagi. Shikamaru masih berjalan santai menuju tempat kerjanya tanpa menghiraukan di kanan-kirinya sedang heboh berlarian.

"Itu, _Kage_!"

"_Kage_ lagi, ya?"

"_Kage_ muncul! _Kage_ muncul!"

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya disertai kuapan lebar yang entah keberapa untuk pagi ini. Terkadang ia mengorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Jorok. Tapi itu cara Shikamaru untuk mengabaikan hal tak penting disekitarnya.

"Hoahm—" lagi-lagi dia menguap. Pagi ini dia terlalu malas untuk bekerja. Kedua matanya tak mau berkompromi untuk terbuka.

"Hm? Yamato-_taicho_?" Shikamaru bergumam dan melihat sosok polisi tak jauh di depannya. Sedikit mendekat dia menyapa pria itu.

"_Ohayou_, Yamato-_taicho_."

Pria itu menoleh, "Ah, _ohayou_, Shikamaru." sapanya, "mau kerja?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Yamato tersenyum dan berkata, "Pasti berat, ya?"

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan?" jawab Shikamaru, "meski semuanya terasa merepotkan." lanjut Shikamaru dengan kalimat khasnya.

Yamato sedikit tertawa dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang terakhir. Memang sudah ciri Shikamaru seperti itu.

Yamato merupakan salah satu _senpai_ dan _sensei_ Shikamaru saat masih di _dojo_. Dia juga seorang—mantan—_samurai_ yang beralih profesi menjadi polisi. Lain halnya dengan Shikamaru yang memilih sebagai petani, Yamato menjadi terkenal semenjak pengangkatannya sebagai anggota polisi.

"Ada kasus lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

Yamato mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke arah di mana anak buahnya tengah sibuk dengan penyelidikan, "Ulah _Kage_." jawab Yamato.

"Yeah, banyak yang sedang membicarakannya."

"Aku pasti ... menangkap si Kage dan mengulitinya di depan warga Kyoto." ujarnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan amarah. Shikamaru sempat melirik ke arah Yamato, matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Tak heran, karena sudah bererapa kali polisi kecolongan. Sebagai pelindung nyawa warga, polisi pasti sedang dalam kecemasan lantaran kepercayaan mereka sedang dipertaruhkan.

Pemuda berambut ala _samurai_ itu menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku doakan semoga berhasil, Yamato-_taicho_," kemudian berlalu, "maaf aku harus pergi sebelum hujan lokal menerjangku." lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh.

"Ah-Shikamaru—"

Shikamaru terdiam dan menoleh dengan ekspresi yang berkata, 'Apa?'

"Apa kau ... baik-baik saja? Kau bisa menjadi polisi kalau kau mau."

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Maaf, _taicho_, ini jalanku." kemudian berlalu pergi.

Yamato terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "_Souka_." Sesaat setelah punggung Shikamaru tak terlihat.

**-Naruto-**

"Shi~ka~ma~ru~"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan nada yang menggoda yang menjijikkan.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru ketus sambil mencuci tangannya, "—dan berhenti memanggil namaku dengan nada menjijikkan itu." tambahnya.

"Shikamaru, _hidoi, ne_." ["Shikamaru, kejam."] rengek Naruto disertai cemberut seperti anak perempuan.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru, masih dengan nada ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau mau ke _Okiya_ lagi?" teriak Kiba tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tidak mau! Aku tak mau masuk ke perangkap kali—"

"Padahal aku sudah memesan Cherry, lho." goda Kiba dengan menyeringai.

Shikamaru konek dan menoleh. "Cherry?"

Naruto dan Kiba hanya cengengesan dan menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah harap-harap-cemas. Shikamaru tetap diam dan mengamati kedua temannya yang terlihat seperti dua ekor anjing yang menunggu makanan.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Baiklah." setelah ditatap dengan wajah _absurd_ seperti itu.

Malam itu Shikamaru kembali bertemu dengan sosok Cheery yang akhir-akhir ini—sejak pertemuan pertama mereka—mengisi kekosongannya. Setiap kali melihat mata _zambrud_-nya itu, ia merasa nyaman. Seakan ada sesuatu yang meneduhkan.

Saat inilah mereka banyak bicara.

"Jadi, Tuan Nara sudah lama kenal dengan Tuan Uzumaki dan Tuan Inuzuka?"

"Hah~" Shikamaru menghela napas, "jangan panggil aku dengan 'tuan', panggil Shikamaru saja!" ujar Shikamaru dengan sedikit ketus.

"Ah, maaf, kami terbiasa memanggil tamu dengan embel-embel 'tuan,'" sang _geisha_ berinisial Cheery membungkukkan badan—memohon maaf. Hari ini Cherry terlihat manis dengan _kimono _cerah bermotif bunga sakura dengan hiasan bunga mawar imitasi yang menjepit di rambut kuningnya yang digelung.

Kalau Shikamaru adalah manusia dengan tingkah _absurd_ seperti Naruto atau Kiba, mungkin dia akan mimisan bila melihat Cherry.

—Ingat! Shikamaru sangat _anti-social_ kalau berurusan dengan wanita kecuali teman kecilnya.

"A-a, sudahlah," Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedkit malu-malu, "denganku, panggil Shikamaru saja,"

Pemuda itu diam, "merepotkan." dan bergumam kata khasnya.

Cheery terdiam dan mengamati Shikamaru. Bahkan empat orang yang asyik bercengkrama di sudut ruangan itu sempat menoleh meski hanya sesaat. Tak berapa lama, Cherry tertawa pelan. Shikamaru sempat menoleh sebelum memasukkan _sashimi_ ke mulut.

"Ternyata kau berbeda dengan pria yang sering kutemui." ucapnya sambil menyeka sedikik air di sudut matanya karena menahan tawa.

Shikamaru memandang heran, "Hah?Maksudnya?"

"Biasanya orang-orang akan bersikap ramah dan baik padaku—juga semua _geisha_—tapi Shi-Shikamaru-_san_ bersikap terlalu jujur." Cherry terlihat malu-malu, rona wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan karena tertutup _make up_ tebal.

—Shikamaru menautkan kedua alis, dia tak tahu yang barusan keluar dari mulut cherry itu pujian atau ejekan.

"Ah, aku selalu seperti ini." gumam Shikamaru. Cherry hanya tersenyum dengan menempelkan ujung _kimono_-nya ke mulut. Dia memang manis.

**-Naruto-**

Yamato mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya dengan permukaan meja kerja. Tok, tok, tok, tok. Begitulah suaranya. Kedua bola matanya berkonsentrasi dengan tulisan yang ada dalam kertas di tangan kanan.

Berkali-kali ia membaca laporan-laporan yang dia terima dari bawahannya mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh _Kage_.

Ada beberapa hal yang bisa ia simpulkan berdasarkan laporan sementara. Satu, kejadian semuanya dilakukan di malam hari dan sebagian TKP berada di wilayah kediaman bangsawan atau orang terkemuka. Dua, rata-rata korban merupakan pengawal atau _bodyguard_ bangsawan yang dulunya seorang _samurai_.

"Inti kasus ini—" Yamato memberi jeda.

Dan yang ketiga adalah, informasi yang sangat ditutup rapat-rapat oleh kepolisian

"—pembunuhan bangsawan, eh?"

Namun itu hanya kesimpulan sementara. Belum jelas siapa dan apa tujuan si _Kage_ melakukan pembunuhan seperti ini. Balas dendam ataukah hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi?

Yamato memijit keningnya. Sudah sejauh ini tapi semuanya masih abu-abu. Kalau tak segera diselesaikan—

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _taicho_."

Yamato menoleh saat seseorang meletakkan secangkir teh hijau panas di sampingnya. Yamato melihat wajahnya, seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut perak menantang langit. Kakashi Hatake, salah satu _senpai_-nya. Dia terlihat tersenyum di balik maskernya—sedikit mencurigakan kalau senyumannya itu palsu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kakashi." sapa Yamato sambil meraih cangkir itu kemudian meneguknya sedikit.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?" tanya Kakashi, dia duduk di bangku kosong dekat meja Yamato. Kelihatannya dia mengabaikan ucapan Yamato.

Yamato menghela napas setelah meletakkan cangkir di meja, "Begitulah." menjawab dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Kakashi dapat melihat ekspresi wajah _kouhai_-nya, namun dia tak berkomentar.

"_Souka_." ujar Kakashi, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlalu dari ruang kerja Yamato. "_Ganbarimasu, ne_." kata Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangan malas tanpa menoleh.

Sejenak Yamato menghiraukan Kakashi dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Namun, ia sempat menolehkan kepala saat Kakashi memanggil namanya di depan pintu sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"_Ne_, Yamato."

"Ng?"

"Kuharap kau tak lupa dengan, '_Selalu ada celah tak terlihat_'." kata Kakashi menolehkan kepala dan memandang wajah _kouhai_-nya.

Yamato tersenyum dan berujar, "_Arigatou_."

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru menapaki jalanan Kyoto yang lumayan sepi. Tentu saja karena hari ini dia pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Salahkan Naruto yang terlalu banyak minum _sake_ hingga ia dan Kiba harus memapah pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu sampai rumah.

Shikamaru melewati kompleks pertokoan dan rumah makan yang mulai tutup. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak bisa menghapus bayangan sosok Cherry dari otaknya. Berkali-kali bayangan wanita itu yang tengah tersenyum menari-nari di otaknya. Bahkan dia sendiri heran bisa _nyambung_ saat bicara dengan wanita itu.

Saat-saat memikirkan Cherry memang tak terasa hingga ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Shikamaru menguap, entah mengapa baginya saat dekat dengan rumah insting tidurnya meningkat. Shikamaru meraih kunci rumahnya di dalam saku.

'_KLOTAK_'

Kunci itu terjatuh saat ia sedang lengah. Shikamaru mendesah dan bergumam merepotkan. Tapi desahan itu segera berlalu karena kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda tepat di depan rumahnya. Shikamaru meraih benda itu, sesuatu yang diletakkan di dalam sebuah pot kecil.

"Bunga mawar?" gumam Shikamaru, "Siapa?"

**[Chapter 2: Red Rose]**

**-Naruto-**

**Ada yang tahu perbedaan taichou dan kaichou? Saya bingung mau nambahin embel-embel taichou atau kaichou ke Yamato-.-**

**Thanks for reading, mind to review?**

**JIRO**


	3. Chapter 3: Temari dan Bukti

Hujan deras mengguyur Kyoto malam itu. Suasana yang pas untuk menarik selimut dan memadamkan penerangan. Bergerumul di atas _futon_ adalah pilihan tepat untuk menghabiskan sisa malam.

"Siapa kau?" seorang pria ber-_hakama_ mengeluarkan sebilah _katana_ dari pinggangnya.

Pria yang ia ajak bicara hanya diam, wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena tertutup oleh topi caping dan hujan deras yang mengguyur membuat sosoknya makin terlihat kabur. Belum lagi karena faktor gelapnya malam, membuatnya makin tak terlihat dengan posturnya yang menyerupai bayangan bertopi.

Bayangan?

"_Masaka_? _Omae wa_?" ["Mungkinkah? Kau?"]

Sedikit membuka topi caping—hingga batas hidung—sosok itu menyeringai puas sambil mengeluarkan _katana_ secara perlahan dari sarungnya.

"_Ore wa, Kage da_." ["Ya, aku adalah _Kage_."]

"_Hiat_!"

'_Crash_!'

Di tengah guyuran hujan.

"_Hiat_!"

'_Crash_!'

Suara air yang menyentuh tanah menderu malam.

"_Hiat_!"

'_Crash_!'

'_BRUK_!'

Beberapa kali sabetan _katana_ saling beradu hingga menggores epidermis dan kulit terdalam dan membuatnya mengalirkan cairan merah keluar—darah. Bunyi '_trang trang_' yang dihasilkan kedua besi pipih nan panjang hampir mengalahkan bunyi gemerisik air yang bertumbukan dengan tanah.

Sesekali cipratan darah mengenai sebagian jalan, tembok di kanan-kiri dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan—entah itu pelaku atau korban. Genangan air di jalanan kini warnanya sudah sedikit berubah. Campuran cairan kuasa alam dengan kuasa manusia.

Seakan mereka memiliki derajat yang sama dalam menentukan segala hal.

Namun sebenarnya—

'_Tring_!'

Bunyi _katana_ yang dimasukkan ke dalam sarung. Di saat itulah, sosok di belakangnya membuat bunyi '_bruk_' yang lumayan keras—namun tetap tersamarkan oleh suara air.

Sosok kehitaman itu membenarkan letak topi capingnya. Pakaiannya basah kuyup akibat guyuran hujan dengan ditambah hiasan cipratan darah—yang sepertinya juga mengenai sebagian wajah. Punggung tangannya menyeka sedikit noda merah di pipi. Beruntung karena tangannya basah karena hujan, noda itu cepat hilang dari wajahnya.

—kuasa manusia itu hanyalah—

"Misi, selesai." gumamnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan para korban yang telah terkapar tak berdaya.

—seorang pembunuh.

**-Naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Knight of Shadow by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: AU/C3: Temari dan Bukti/"Kutemukan di samping seorang mayat korban Kage."/**_**"...**_**sejak itu aku benci dengan samurai**_**.**_**"**_**/**_**Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

Yamato mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Antara perasaan kesal, marah dan tak berdaya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia telah ditertawakan dengan aksi pembunuhan _Kage_ yang kini makin merajalela. Bahkan beberapa kasus, sosok Kage seakan objek pelampiasan oleh beberapa oknum.

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari beberapa warga yang menyaksikan bekas perbuatan _Kage_ di depan sebuah rumah mewah milik Orochimaru, bangsawan kolektor barang-barang antik—atau begitulah dia disebut.

Korban diduga adalah pengawal milik Orochimaru, namun Yamato belum mendapat kabar apakah kasus kali ini sama dengan kasus sebelumnya. Pria itu masih menatap bawahannya menyingkirkan korban dan mengamankan lokasi dari warga yang ingin tahu.

Izumo—salah satu bawahannya—datang dan berbisik sesuatu di dekat Yamato. Yamato menyimak dan sesekali diselingi anggukan kepala pelan. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

Tak berapa lama, bola matanya membulat kemudian menatap lurus ke mata Izumo yang terlihat meyakinkan Yamato.

Pria itu menghela napas setelah jeda tanpa napas, kemudian berkata, "Aku mengerti,"

Izumo pun berlalu.

Yamato diam sambil memegang ujung dagu—berpikir. Beberapa hal sudah dapat ia pahami, namun sisanya masih abu-abu—belum jelas.

Kadang Yamato menyesal tak memaksa Shikamaru untuk masuk ke kepolisian. Otak jeniusnya sangat diandalkan daripada digunakan untuk menggarap sawah—oke, kesampingkan sifat pemalasnya, itu sangat tidak dibutuhkan di kepolisian.

Namun tetap saja, otak jenius sangat disayangkan jika tak dioptimalkan.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru berjalan tak tentu arah di jalanan Kyoto. Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang beradu dengan terik panas di lahan pertanian, namun sekarang ia malah terdampar di lautan manusia yang sedang lalu lalang.

"_Hoahm_!" pemuda itu kembali menguap—entah ke berapa kali. Sejujurnya, ia sedang malas bekerja. Pikirannya selalu terbayang tempat favoritnya di sebuah bukit tak jauh dari pusat Kyoto. Setidaknya menenangkan sejenak pikiran dan tenaganya sebentar—membolos—boleh juga.

"_Hoahm_." Shikamaru kembali menguap, mungkin kali ini lebih lebar, sampai-sampai setitik keluar dari sudut matanya. Kedua kelopak mata Shikamaru sampai menyipit saking mengantuknya ia sekarang.

"_Hoah_—_BRUK_!"

Shikamaru kembali menguap, namun sedikit tertahan.

"Ah, sial! Hoi, lihat-li—"

"Ah maaf, saya tidak sengaja menabrak—"

"—Cherry?"

"—Tuan ... Shikamaru?"

...

"Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'!" kata Shikamaru dengan sedikit ketus namun ekspresinya lebih merujuk ke malas.

Cherry hanya tersenyum sambil menutupinya dengan ujung _kimono_-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru setelah melihat reaksi Cherry yang berhenti tertawa. Sekilas kemudian, reaksinya berubah diam dan menunduk.

Shikamaru memiringkan kepala melihat perubahan mimik wajah Cherry. Takut kalau ia salah bicara.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, Shikamaru-_san_." ujar Cherry kemudian menyeruput _ocha_ yang baru datang. Shikamaru memperhatikan Cherry sedang meniup pelan ujung gelas yang mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang Shikamaru-_san_ lakukan?" tanya Cherry setelah meletakkan gelas.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Hah~ sebenarnya aku harus kerja hari ini, tapi aku sedang malas dan ingin melarikan diri—merepotkan." ujarnya sambil bergumam pada kata terakhir. Tangannya meraih setusuk _dango_ dan memakannya satu biji.

"Melarikan diri?" bisik Cherry sambil memiringkan kepala. "Shikamaru-_san_, tidak mau bekerja?" tanya Cherry, merendahkan intonasi.

"Aku tidak suka pekerjaanku sekarang." ujar Shikamaru sambil melahap lagi _dango_ kedua.

Cherry memiringkan kepala lagi, kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan, "Lalu, mengapa Shikamaru-_san_ memilih pekerjaan itu?"

Shikamaru menghela napas, setelah menghabiskan setusuk _dango_, sebelum menjawab dia sempat meneguk _ocha_-nya, "karena terpaksa."

Sekilas ada tatapan tak suka di mata Cherry, wanita itu menunduk dan bergumam, namun masih terdengar di telinga Shikamaru yang duduk di depannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melarikan diri dari apa yang sudah kau takdirkan."

"Huh?" Shikamaru menoleh. Kedua alisnya tertaut—heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menginterogasi dan sedikit mendelik ke arah Cherry—meski sebenarnya dia enggan melakukannya pada wanita. Namun kalimat wanita itu menggugah rasa penasarannya.

"Ah—bukan apa-apa." Cherry mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Sedikit grogi dengan gumamannya yang ternyata terdengar ke telinga Shikamaru.

Tak ada kata yang terlontar setelah Cherry terdiam dan kembali menyeruput _ocha_-nya.

"Hanya saja..." ujar Cherry sesaat setelah meletakkan gelas di samping piring yang menyisakan dua tusuk bekas _dango_. "aku tidak suka dengan cara Shikamaru-_san_ menghadapinya." lanjutnya sambil memandang ke arah lain.

Shikamaru terdiam, sedikit tertusuk dengan perkataan Cherry barusan namun Shikamaru memilih tetap diam.

"Ah—maaf. Sebenarnya ... aku juga terpaksa dengan pekerjaanku." ujar Cherry sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Eh?"

**-Naruto-**

"Ketua, aku sudah membawa laporannya." ujar seorang berambut merah dengan tato kanji '_Ai_' di dahi, menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke meja Yamato.

"Ah, terima kasih Gaara." ujar Yamato, kembali berkutat dengan kertas laporan. Tanpa mengindahkan Gaara yang masih tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

Yamato masih sibuk dengan dunianya sampai akhirnya ia sadar dengan keberadaan Gaara di sampingnya. "Ah—kau boleh kembali ke pekerjaanmu, Gaara."

Gaara—salah seorang anak buahnya yang bisa dibilang kerjanya memuaskan. Meskipun dia tergolong baru dan muda, namun kecakapannya menuntaskan beberapa kasus membuat Yamato mengangkatnya menjadi anak buah.

"Ketua—" Gaara memanggil dengan nada sedikit keras—walaupun raut wajahnya masih tetap datar.

Yamato menoleh, mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan serius oleh anak buahnya.

"Aku menemukan hal aneh yang belum ada di kasus sebelumnya—yang kemungkinan luput dari penyelidikan." Kali ini Gaara menyodorkan sebuah plastik berisi sebuah barang bukti.

Yamato menautkan kedua alis, "Ini..." kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru melambai pelan pada sosok Cherry, setelah wanita itu membungkuk hormat dan berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu masih di tempat sampai Cherry menghilang di tikungan, merenungi apa yang sudah ia dapatkan hari ini.

Fakta tentang Cherry yang selama ini tak terlihat.

Shikamaru berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju bukit tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Meski sebenarnya sudah terlambat untuknya menikmati siang yang indah karena hari sudah berlalu seperempatnya. Namun sedikit menjernihkan otak tak masalah, 'kan?

Pemuda itu sampai di depan sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar, ia berbaring dan memandang langit yang mulai menampakkan kemerahan tipis. Pikirannya melayang ke cerita Cherry yang tadi dia dengar, membuatnya enggan untuk menutup mata—tidur.

Pekerjaannya sebagai _geisha_ yang selama ini dilakukan adalah karena paksaan dari pamannya, Yasamaru karena kondisi ekonomi. Sejak remaja ia sudah dimasukkan ke _Okiya_ dan mendapat pelatihan menjadi _geisha_ hingga sekarang benar-benar menjadi _geisha_.

Ia mempunya dua orang adik, adik pertama menjadi pedagang ke beberapa kota sedangkan adik kedua menjadi salah satu anggota satuan kepolisian.

Cherry—yang sebenarnya adalah nama samarannya sebagai seorang _geisha_, dan semua _geisha_ di _Okiya_ memiliki nama samaran atau julukan sendiri.

_("Aku belum pernah memberi nama asliku kepada orang lain," ujar Cherry, "hanya Shikamaru-san yang akan kuberitahu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.)_

"Temari ... kah?" gumam Shikamaru.

Benar! Nama asli Cherry adalah Temari, tepatnya Rei Temari.

"Nama yang indah." gumam Shikamaru sambil memejamkan kedua mata, menyesapi semilir angin yang sepintas menerpa kulitnya.

_("Tapi ... Shikamaru-san jangan menyebut nama asliku saat di Okiya, ya?" pinta Temari sambil tersenyum-sedikit-terpaksa. Kemungkinan ada peraturan kalau setiap geisha tidak boleh membocorkan identitas aslinya._

"_Tapi mengapa hanya padaku?")_

'Mengapa hanya padaku?' batin Shikamaru, ia duduk dan memandang rerumputan di depannya penuh arti.

'Mengapa?'

_("Jadi kau di sini bersama paman dan adik keduamu?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk. "Orang tuamu kemana?" tanya Shikamaru._

_Temari diam..._

"_Ano ne ... boleh aku bercerita?" ujar Temari sambil menunduk. "Sebenarnya ... orang tuaku sudah tiada.")_

Tanpa ia sadari langit mulai nampak kemerahan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia memutar ulang kisah kelam Temari. Bukan karena ia kasihan atau karena nasibnya yang ditinggal pergi orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Satu hal yang membuat pikiran Shikamaru terus berkecamuk. Kata-kata Temari yang sedikit menohoknya.

_("Mereka dibunuh oleh samurai...")_

Kesampingkan arti nama samurai, di dunia ini hanya ada dua jenis manusia yaitu baik dan buruk hal itu bisa jadi berlaku untuk manusia berstatus samurai.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengganggu Shikamaru sejak tadi.

Tapi...

_("...sejak itu aku benci dengan samurai.")_

...kalimat itu benar-benar menohok Shikamaru yang telah jatuh ke dalam perangkap asmara.

**-Naruto-**

"Gaara, ini...?"

"Kutemukan di samping seorang mayat korban _Kage_." ujar Gaara datar.

Yamato tersenyum, ia mengamati benda itu baik-baik. Benda mungil berwarna merah yang tertutup oleh kantong plastik.

"_Arigatou_, Rei Gaara." ujar Yamato sambil memegang kedua pundak Gaara.

**[Chapter 3: Temari dan Bukti]**

**-To be Continue-**

**-Naruto-**

**Notes:**

**() : flashback**

Saya emang gak begitu ngerti seluk-beluk _geisha_ maupun Jaman Meiji karena memang saya gak begitu suka sejarah—cukup mumet buat saya—jadi kalau ada kejanggalan apapun di fanfiksi ini mohon dimaafkan.

Kemungkinan chapter depan bakal saya buka semua Kartu As fanfiksi ini, karena fakta Cherry adalah Temari sudah terkuak fufufu /smirk /udahpadataukali /plak

Terima kasih buat **Akiyama Yuki**-san, **Sabaku Yuri**-san, **ci airi**-san, **chi cha cha**-san, **shilla**-san, **Sabaku Yusvirades**-san dan teman-teman yang sudah mau mengkritik, mengikuti atau menyukai fanfiksi ini.

Mind to review? Thanks for reading.

JIRO


End file.
